


Whore

by TheDarkSeaofSecrets



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate universe - Mafia, Dark Eggsy Urwin, Dark Harry Hart, M/M, Minor Character Death, No one was though, Vague References to Rape, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSeaofSecrets/pseuds/TheDarkSeaofSecrets
Summary: Eggsy's been told for the longest time that he'd never amount to being anything but a whore. Then he meets Harry Hart and his entire world changes.Oneshot





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dark look at an alternate universe.

The first thing Eggsy had been told when he met Dean was.  
  
“You’ll grow up to be nothing but a whore”  
  
And Dean had meant it with all his black heart as he stared into Eggys’ eyes with that sadistic grin on his face but Eggsy had already become defiant and had told himself that he would become king of the world and would bring Dean to his knees for those very words. He’d been only ten and at the time it’s what kept him going.  
  
Kept him going when that was the only name Dean would call him while his mother just stood there and never stood up for her own son. When Dean’s gang would call him names and harass him but still he stood tall on the words.  
  
“I will be king and bring Dean to his knees.”  
  
They kept him going day and night, year after year and Dean made him a drug runner and he didn’t disobey, he did it all to protect a mother that would not protect him and then finally when he was old enough Dean sicked the gang on him and it had taken every ounce of his will to not crumble as he kicked and bite and scratched his way to safety and then he was running, running until his legs no longer worked and he ran straight into a man. A man that could be his saviour or worse his new torturer.  
  
But the man, who he later discovered was Harry Hart notorious villain and thief only looked at him with kindness and worry in his eyes and so Eggsy blurted everything to the stranger his feet have sent him crashing into and didn’t worry about the consequences until it was too late.  
  
So, Harry Hart told him who he was in kind and then he gave Eggsy a choice.  
  
“Join him or stay forever in Dean’s hands”  
  
Eggsy knew the answer instantly and knew that this would change everything and that maybe, maybe he’d learn to love those changes so he shakes the older man’s hand and is dragged into an adventure worth more than jewels and gold, an adventure that would lead him towards his final goal in life.  
  
At first, he sat beside Harry, clawing his way up to become his king’s third in his war against the world. He took far too easy to killing and lying and then Harry asked him to become the thing he vowed he never would but looking into those kind eyes and realizing it was just another step towards his victory, his goal he nodded his head.  
  
So, he became a whore and he learned to convince people to let him into their bed’s, their private chambers and he learned to listen and find out how best to hide that he’d ever been there in the first place and he would always return to Harry’s side as loyal as the first day they met.  
He remembers when his smile hadn’t been all fangs and teeth, remembers when his heart wasn’t coated in steel and obsidian, remembers when he’d been innocent so he shoves those memories down because here with Harry, he was already wrapping his hands around the world and soon, soon it would be his.  
  
He needed to make Harry think he made the first move though when he finally wanted the man in his bed and that was really when he started to fall in love with his skin and his bones and his blackened heart. When he fell in love with being a whore and he could only give one of those toothy smiles as he got his wish, as he came to sit in Harry’s lap instead of at his side, as he whispered sour words into his King’s ear.  
It wasn’t long before his final goal knelt before him, in his very own throne room, his throne being his very own King. A throne of muscle and skill and sinew and he found it to be just perfect.  
  
So, he slid off his King’s lap, eyes on the man before him as he felt a smirk line his face and he walked towards Dean with a predator’s grace.  
“I suppose you were right Dean, I did grow up to be a whore but I have a secret for you,” He says voice like silk and ice and venom all rolled into one, before he leans down and whispers in the vile man’s ear. “It’s your doing that I know rule the world, and I want to thank you for placing this crown on my head”  
  
Dean started to spit profanities at him but Eggsy just rolls his eyes, standing straight and aimed the gun that had been in his hand ever since he stood at the man’s skull. It was satisfying to watch the bullet rip through Dean’s skull, to watch his body bow at his feet as blood pooled and coated the floor. Satisfying knowing that the last thing Dean had seen was the very thing that made him say those words to Eggsy in the first place, see the monster he truly created and Eggsy held that smile as his Harry, His Throne, His King watched with sparkling eyes.  
  
So, he sat there a whore and a God and watched the wretched world burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Neither Eggsy nor Harry belong to me....unfortunately.


End file.
